


Presents

by Icypearls



Series: amedotbomb5 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, amedot - Freeform, amedotbomb5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Do you buy a gift for someone you aren't dating?





	

They weren’t dating. Technically. No one had been asked, at any rate. Sure, they had kissed at the New Year’s party. And a couple times since. Sure, they went out together, but…they weren’t dating. Not really. Except they kinda were. Amethyst groaned flopping back onto her bed. Why did neither of them ask the other out before this point? It would have been so simple, then. They would have known whether or not they would be going out tonight, together.

Amethyst ran through the list of Peridot’s activities, making sure the girl was free for the night. She was an engineering major, and worked with the robotics club three evenings a week, so it was hard to actually find the time to do more than watch her tinker with wires. She glanced at her phone. She could just text Peridot. It would make things simpler, and Amethyst was a fan of simple, but she also wanted to give Peri the best Valentines Day she could.

She rolled onto her stomach, pulling her phone over to her. She opened the messaging app and stared at Peridot’s name. Coming up with a present for her would be hard. She was into super nerdy things. If she wasn’t messing with school or robots, she was glued to a screen somewhere, constantly talking about some stupid television show. She had already made Amethyst watch the first season with her, and Amethyst really didn’t get the appeal, but it made Peridot happy. Not that she would be able to find merch for it in time for tonight, anyway.

Did she even really need to buy a present for her not-girlfriend? She shook that thought out of her head quickly. She didn’t need to, but she wanted to. It was just coming up with an idea. She walked out of her room, looking around the apartment. A giggle from the kitchen drew her, and she spotted Pearl, cleaning dishes, and walked over to her. “Hey P, what’s up?”

Pearl glanced at her. “Just thinking about my plans for tonight.” Her eyes lit up and her smile grew. “It’s going to be so wonderful, Amethyst. Rose is going to love it.”

“I’m sure.” Amethyst opened the fridge, pulling out sandwich supplies. “Your major has you taking science classes, right?” Pearl nodded. She had moved to drying the plates, now. “You know Peridot then, right?”

Pearl frowned. “I know of her. You talk about her enough. Why?”

Amethyst shrugged. “I don’t know what to buy her, you know. Flowers and a card is like, dopey…” she didn’t miss the flush rising to Pearl’s cheeks, but decided against teasing. She really needed the advice. “I want it to be something she will like, but I don’t even know if I’ll see her, you know?”

“Why wouldn’t you? She’s your girlfriend.”

“She isn’t my girlfriend. We just go out. I don’t know.” Amethyst put her head in her hands. “This is all so stupid. Maybe I’ll just stay here.”

A light hand on her shoulder brought her attention back to Pearl. “You know her better than any of us, and she is so excitable about everything. You will do fine.”

Amethyst nodded. “Right. I’m going to go wonder around some shops, then. Later, Pearl.”

“Good luck.”

—

Amethyst stopped in front of the door of Peridot’s apartment, afraid to knock. At the very least she should have texted Peridot to let her know she was coming. She glanced down at the green and purple polka dotted bag in her hand, took a deep breath, and knocked.

Jasper answered the door. The woman towered over Amethyst as she looked down with a scowl. “Oh, it’s you.” She turned her head, yelling from the doorway. “Peridot!” She walked away, leaving the door open for Amethyst to enter. It didn’t take long for Peridot to emerge. Amethyst felt the heat rise to her face as looked at her. Peridot was wearing boxers with little green alien faces on them and a grey tshirt. Her hair was sticking up on one side. It looked like she had just crawled out of bed.

Her eyes widened when she saw Amethyst. “Oh, hi. I didn’t know you were coming.” She swallowed, eyes zeroing in on the bag in Amethyst’s hand. “What’s that?”

Amethyst walked closer to her. “It’s for you.” She thrust the bag out.

Peridot took it, looking at Amethyst with a little wonder in her eyes. “Wow, thanks.”

“You didn’t even look in it, you nerd.” It had taken Amethyst nearly two hours of shopping, and she wanted to know that Peridot would like it.

Peridot licked her lips, looking from Amethyst to the bag. She opened it slowly, her eyes going wide as she pulled out season six of Camp Pining Hearts. “How did you find this?” she asked, looking up at Amethyst. She held it gingerly, as if afraid it would disappear at any moment.

Amethyst shrugged. “I was walking around, and it was on a self? I know you said you didn’t have it, so—“ She was cut off by Peridot wrapping her arms around her. She chuckled, hugging Peridot back. “Happy Valentines Day.”

Peridot pulled back, an earsplitting grin on her face. “Oh my stars, that is today. Hold on, stay right there.” She rushed away, nearly slamming the door to her room. She could hear things falling as Peridot moved around.

The door on the other end of the apartment opened, and Lapis walked out, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. “Fine, whatever. I’m going out, suit yourself.”

Jasper followed her, not far behind. “Lapis, you know I didn’t mean it that way. You’re twisting my words around. Come on.”

They both stopped when they noticed Amethyst still standing there. “Oh. We thought you and Peri were going out. Sorry.” The three of them stood there for a second in awkward silence, until Peridot threw open her door. She was in khaki’s and a pressed dress shirt, one hand held behind her back.

Amethyst felt her mouth fall open. “What…”

She didn’t have time to answer as Peridot was shoving a box at her. “I’m so sorry I forgot it was Valentine’s today. I’ve had this for a couple weeks, of course, but I had a much better plan than this. I was just up late last night trying to get this code perfect and I forgot to set an alarm.” Peridot looked at her expectantly.

She had bought this weeks ago? Suddenly Amethyst felt bad. She opened the box to pull out a purple tshirt. The front had The Purple Puma written on it in white lettering.

“I know it’s your stage name, and I thought it would be nice for you to have?” Peridot giggled nervously. “I also would like to go out to dinner. Unless you don’t want to?”

Amethyst looked up at her. “I’m always ready to eat.”

“Yes, please, go.” Jasper was suddenly ushering them toward the door.

They were walking out of the building when Amethyst stopped. She took Peridot’s hand in hers. “You know, Peri, I’ve had a lot of fun with you since New Year’s. Honestly I didn’t think anything would happen but it’s been great. And well…” she rubbed the back of her neck. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Perdiot furrowed her eyebrows. “I wasn’t before?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think.


End file.
